


Bad Intentions

by writingfromasgard



Series: Maura x Ubbe (Modern AU) [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Sexual conduct, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard





	Bad Intentions

Ubbe watched Maura press up against some guy, his hand twitching to pull her off of him. This party was a bad idea for more than one reason. Maura was practically wearing lingerie in her Dita Von Teese outfit. A champagne colored, one shoulder dress with a low neckline. The material flowed to the ground and he noticed the man’s hand try to slip between the dress’ slit more than once.

He had no right to be angry at either of them he had told himself. Still, he made his way across the room and greeted her with a smile. “Maura, who’s your friend?” Maura took one glance at the man she had been talking to and drifted closer to Ubbe.

“A friend of Sigurd’s. He has been keeping me company while Floki makes rounds.” Her smile was too wide for her not to be able to read his intentions. “He has a gallery east of Kattegat and I was looking for a new picture to hang on my wall.”

Ubbe cocked his head to the side. Maura tucked her hair behind her ear and placed her glass down on a nearby table. “If you excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” She politely walked away from the two, swaying her hips.

He looked back at Sigurd’s friend. “It’s odd how Sigurd’s friend shows up and he doesn’t.” He remarked. The man turned pale and Ubbe patted his shoulder. “She’s out of your pay grade.”

Growing disinterested in the intruder, he slipped through the crowd and followed the direction Maura went. He found her leaning against the wall, besides the guest bathroom. “Need to use it too?” She asked. The door popped open and an elderly woman trotted slowly out of the restroom.

“Need to use you.” Ubbe said with a boldness. She grinned and stepped into the bathroom, Ubbe following behind her and barely closing the door. She sat her clutch on the counter and opened it up, refreshing her lipstick while he kissed her neck. Maura looked at his image in the mirror and put the stick away.

“At a party where anyone of your guests could hear us? Where your wife could hear us?” She teased. One of his large hands roamed over her sides, groping her breasts through the material. He grunted his reply while his free hand unzipped the back of her dress.

Ubbe loved how pliable she became as the top of her dress slipped down. “If you keep quiet, we won’t have to worry about that. You’re always so loud when you’ve got my cock in you.” She let out a soft moan from his words. The arousal in the air was making it harder for him to go slowly.

“And you kiss your wife with that mouth.. tsk tsk.” Maura pressed her ass into his crotch and licked her lips. His fingers slid down her side and under the dress’ slit. His hand frozen and he cursed in her ear. She tried to look innocent as she explained, “You can’t wear panties with this material..”

“No wonder that guy was feeling you up…” Ubbe said. He pressed into the center of her legs and inhaled a deep breath. How was he supposed to control himself when she was so wet? His fingers searched for her clit, causing her to lean forward and grip the marble countertop. “This is why I can’t stop. You always get so wet for me. Always responsive.”

Maura’s breath hitched, her legs moving apart for Ubbe. He circled around her clit until she began to rock back and forth against his hand. “U-Ubbe..” She groaned, eyes closed in ecstasy. He withdrew his hand and slid his fingers right into his mouth. “Enough teasing, Ubbe.”

His eyes darted to the door’s reflection where he caught the man from earlier watching through the crack, too stunned to look away from the scene. “Greedy little slut, aren’t you?” Maura nodded fervently and moved her dress for him, holding it for ease of access.

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, pumping its length a few times. “Beg for it, slut.” He tapped his cock against her ass, putting on a show for the lying man who watched them. Maura was already trembling as she settled on her elbows.

“Ubbe, don’t make me beg. You felt how much I want it.” She ground against his tip, trying to get it to slip inside. Ubbe slapped her ass, hard enough to feel the sting on his hand. Maura moaned loudly and complied with his request. “Please, Ubbe. I’ve been waiting for this all night. I need your thick cock inside me. I want to cum on it – I need to cum on it.”

Ubbe couldn’t imagine a sweeter confession coming from her lips and he struggled to maintain his poise. “Are you going to let me fuck this tight pussy?” He asked, prodding it with his cock. He could have slipped right inside of her with how slick she felt. She nodded again and he brought his hand down on her ass.

“Yes! Fuck my pussy, Ubbe. Fuck anything you want. I need you inside of me.” His willpower was dwindling, becoming a scarce shadow of what it was before. He prodded at the tight ring of muscle next, wondering if she meant he could fuck _**anything**_. He pressed into it harder and she moaned.

“Fucking slut.. so dirty that you want me to fuck your ass?” That’s when Ubbe lost control and pressed the head of his cock into her. He pushed and pulled into her slowly, working her until she could take his entire length into her ass. She moaned the entire time, even pushing back on him when he pulled away. He stopped thrusting into and watched her fuck herself on his cock. “Oh fuck, Maura.”

She kept her lower lip between her teeth while she tried to keep quiet. “I’m- so close. Oh gods, your cock feels good. So, so, so good.” She moaned and he grabbed her hips, making powerful strokes that made her legs tremble. Her palm slid against the countertop and dipped between her legs. Her fingers worked over her clit, drawing her to orgasm quicker than she thought.

Ubbe groaned as he felt the contractions in her ass. He pulled out and spilled his seed on her ass, painting it with thick ropes of cum. He grabbed a washcloth from under the cabinets and ran it under some water. He wiped her clean, careful of any areas that may be sensitive.

After Maura was taken care of, he rinsed the rag out and wiped his cock off. She stayed still, recovering from the explosive orgasm that shocked her system. Tossing the cloth into the clothes bin, he looked over her ass still out and a dreamy look on her face. “I think we should get back to the party.” Maura nodded and pushed herself up, taking a moment to fix her dress.

Ubbe zipped on the back and turned her around, resting his hands on her hips. “Last time.” She mumbled, voice hoarse from dryness. “Very last time.”

He grinned and kissed her lips, too tenderly for being only fuckbuddies like they claimed. “Last time.” He repeated, soaking in the feeling of her in his arms. When he let go, they exited the bathroom, talking about some surprise renovation in the room in case anyone saw them leaving together.


End file.
